


Warm Ups

by ConstantlyUnlightening



Series: Kinktober2020 w/Unlightening [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Discord - Freeform, F/M, auralism, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyUnlightening/pseuds/ConstantlyUnlightening
Summary: He either has to focus on his game or on you.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Kinktober2020 w/Unlightening [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	Warm Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen 2 seasons of Haikyuu so if my characterizations are off, pretend they aren't. But anyway, I will be doing more bnha I'm just struggling to plot stuff out. I'm t i r e d.

You didn't miss the cat eyes that landed on you as your voice leaked from quivering lips for the first time since you had straddled his leg. Didn't miss the jerk of his upwards jerk of his shoulder - the only way he had to remind you of the headset he wore with the mic fully tugged out. Well, it was the only way he could motion to them without actually taking his hands off the controller he was balancing with between them. You knew he was on a chat - that's why you had been biting down so hard on the inside of your cheek while you drew your hips over the length of his thigh. You were all too aware of the dangers of making noise - anything that that microphone of his picked up would be broadcasted to every friend the blonde was playing with but it was hard to be quiet when you were in a bit of a rush here. Kenma had put you on a time limit. 

You were well aware of your partner's attention to video games. You knew how important his tournaments or whatever was - how much he had a tendency to fixate on them when they came up. And you were fine with that. You liked seeing Kenma pumped up about things - whether it was a video game or volleyball or anything, really. You especially liked it when he was hyper-fixated on you - but unfortunately for you, today the video games won out his attention. It didn't matter that you had been clenching your thighs together all day or that your hormones were wreaking havoc on your thoughts. It didn't matter right now because he had a team that was counting on him. 

It didn't even matter when you had come up to him while he was setting up, trying to convince him to skip a warm up in game for a warm up in real life - you were sure you could get him real hot if you could take him to bed for a few. You could go quick -  _ you promised. _

He had leveled you off with a simple "no." Blunt and easy. But it had made you whine. 

You weren't going to force him off but -ah- you were burning up all day. And you knew as soon as he got on that game, you weren't going to be the center of attention for hours. You half debated having a tantrum, but the more logical part of your brain - the part that knew how much of a gamer head your partner was - settled for tucking your head down in disappointment as you gave a tiny sigh of defeat. "Fine," you had murmured, chewing at your own lip. You had already begun to turn when you heard a grunt of Kenma.

"... You can sit here for warm ups at least. But then I really have to focus."

Your pouting must have gotten to him. It was a bit surprising considering how hyper focused the man could get but he had a special kind of interest in you. So even when he had an important match coming up…. He couldn't abandon you completely when you were acting like a kicked puppy. So when your eyes snapped back to him, one hand patting his thigh that he had stretched out to make a seat for you, you felt yourself ignite. It was a scramble, tossing off your bottoms and climbing over his leg, feeling the muscles there underneath your wet slit as he started up the game. Too satisfied with the time he was giving you, you weren't even bothered by how nonchalant he seemed to be as you started to rock against him, gripping onto his shoulder and the back of the chair.

"How long is the practice match?"

"Depends. Could be five minutes if we work fast," he stated simply as narrowed eyes dropped down to spot the wet mark you made on his pant leg before they flicked right back to the screen. You didn't have time to protest or ask for longer by the time he pulled up discord on his desktop. "So don't be mad if you don't go fast enough. And don't make noise."

And with that he entered the call, leading up to your current situation, grinding your body onto his leg with the same urgency a wildfire claimed a forest - hungry for more, desperate for kindling to strengthen the flames. You had a tight enough bite on the inside of your cheek to squash most of the noises, but a longer drag with his clothes dragging against your clit had caused the beginnings of an outburst and with his mic on and thoughts on the game, he wasn't about to tell you to shut up. A quick glance and a reminder of what would happen if you did make a peep was enough. At least thats what he figured as he quickly left you too it, shouting to the discord call that the enemy was coming from the left. 

Sure, you didn't want the group to hear…. But getting off was paramount. Especially when you heard Kenma say something about the final stretch. You had to go faster, and your hips dragged down onto him, letting one hand clamp down over you mouth to further muffle any sounds as pleasure coiled inside of you. And when Kenma - in his own brand of urgency- bounced in his chair, leaning forward to get a better look of the screen, your own body felt the jolt right against your clit. You were so ready to see stars. And every time his muscles tightened, tensed, each time he would jump or shift in his seat, you took the opportunity to push yourself further to your ends. Kenma looked scrawny, but all the years of playing volley ball did build up some sort of definition in his thighs, and it was driving butterflies into your stomach now even as he ignored the way you pressed against him. Not even the tiny meals starting to sputter from your lips were getting his attention.

Closer, closer, closer.

Then his team won. And Kenma gave another bounce -poker face or not, he still showed excitement with the rest of his body. That bounce, that push up against your needy slit was the final stretch you needed to "win." You were too busy seeing stars, feeling the euphoria rushing through your veins to realize the sound that came of your lips this time was Kenma's name and - while muffled by the hand you were crying into - it certainly wasn't contained by any stretch. It was a cry that made Kenma freeze like a cat splashed with water, thigh tensing underneath you as you fell into his side with a melted body. You didn't notice how wound up he had become. You didn't notice the way his pants had tented with you whine. You didn't hear the outcry coming from his headset. 

"What was that?"

"Kenma, is that-"

You didn't notice Kenma start scrambling to throw his headphones off his head and away from you - not until you heard the thud of them landing on the floor and your eyes fluttered up to look at the source of the noise with a blissed out hum, before you peered back up to Kenma through dark lashes. "Why did you do that?" You questioned, only to notice the color painting his cheek, his hand covering his mouth to try and hide his visage. He wasn't usually so expressive, but you had been a bit too preoccupied with your tingling nerves to realize how loud you had been - you were a bit too satisfied to realize why he could be freaking out. 

Face hot, eye twitching, he almost looked frustrated. Because of you? It wasn't like it was the first time you had come undone for him and usually he could keep more neutral than this, but maybe it was from the peels of laughter and shots of his name coming from the padded headphones that had been chucked away.

He swivled in his chair and was quickly exiting from the discord, making you sleepy cock your head to the side. "Youre game?' You questioned as his computer screen went dark with a few pushes of buttons. He was trying to regain his composure but as well as he could hide it in his face, he didn't have the same luck containing the way his blood was rushing between his legs after having listened to you cry out for him. He hadn't even done anything, yet you got out his name like a needy little thing. No shame in letting all of his friends hear either. 

There was no way he wasn't going to stay on the mic and let the group mess with him over it. 

Besides, he wasn't exactly in the mood to concentrate on gaming anymore. His fixation has shifted. And without an answer to his question, he was shoving you off his lap, only so he could stand up and drag you off to the bedroom instead. He didn't want to think about gaming anymore. He was suddenly much more interested in hearing that pretty little voice of yours.


End file.
